Dangerous Encounters
by Kiki Hera Shadows
Summary: Allen Walker finds a wounded Asian one stormy night. He treats the Asian's wound and helps the man recover, but soon realizes he had fallen in love with him. Suddenly, a strand of murders start happening around them. Is Kanda all that he appears to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...**

**I am sorry I haven't updated anything; my dearest computer, Nessie, died and I lost everything. So now that I finally have a new laptop, Rin, I'm gonna try to rewrite everything again. This is actually based on a dream I had a while ago, and while telling people about it, I realized it would make an intresting fanfic, so here it is. **

* * *

><p>The sun had just set over the horizon, taking all form of light with it as the moon took its rightful place in the stygian sky. Storm clouds were rolling in as the cool November wind picked up; thunder could be heard a couple miles away, as the lightning lit up the dark alley way. Not long after the first strike of lightning, cold rain began to shower the city in an attempt to wash away all the sins from the previous night. Thunder roared across the sky, making a wounded Asian flinch every time the sound was made.<p>

Kanda sat near the entrance of the alley; his long black hair was drenched with rain as it pooled around his shoulders; the rubber band he was using to hold up his hair had finally snapped. The Asian's face was a mask of both pain and irritation; he bit his lip at every strike of lightning, groaned with every sound that came from the alley, flinched with the booming of the thunder, and panted heavily as he felt his blood ooze through his fingers as he held the wound on his abdomen. His dark coat was stained with a dark crimson that belonged to not only himself, but the person who had cause the wound. The gash across his abdomen wasn't deep enough to be fatal, but it was long, running from one side to the other, and it would not stop bleeding. The rain was making his body feel numb; he was cold and could not stop shivering. With each strike of lightning his wound throbbed more. Kanda gritted his teeth in annoyance as he sat there, allowing the rain to pour down on him like needles. He wouldn't be in this stupid situation if he hadn't put down his guard, even for a second; if he had been more careful, he wouldn't be the one sitting under the rain with blood running through his fingers.

As the time went by, the rain only poured down harder. Soon enough, Kanda had lost track of time. He was sure that he was going to wind up dead in this alley, and what a stupid way to die. Kanda took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and hung his head; his drenched hair moving to enclose him in a safe little haven from the water. Kanda's breathing was becoming labored as he sat there in the cold.

"Hey, sir, are you alright? You shouldn't be sitting out here in the rain."

Kanda hardly heard the voice. He did notice the rain had stopped, though, as he looked up at the figure in front of him, he realized it hadn't. Standing over him was a boy, around the age of fifteen, sixteen even. In the darkness, all Kanda could make out were the boys soft, gray eyes that showed concern for him. The boy was holding a large black umbrella, which was now over Kanda so the rain wouldn't hit him. In his other hand, the boy was holding a bag of groceries. When Kanda didn't answer, the boy kneeled down in front of him; he allowed the white plastic bag to move to his wrist so he could touch Kanda's cheek more freely.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

The boy's voice was angelic, like an angel sent from heaven to save Kanda. The Asian reached up with his free hand to grab the boy's wrist. His fingers were cold, shaky and numb; he couldn't feel over half his body. The boy's eyes wandered from Kanda's pained expression down to where Kanda was holding his wound. A flash of lightning allowed the boy to see the gash and the blood oozing out of the wound. His eyes widened in realization and he stood up again, Kanda's hand still gripping his wrist, making him drop the bag he was holding.

"I'll call for an ambulance, you're hurt." The boy said, as he reached for his coat pocket.

"No…" Kanda forced out; he looked up at the boy again with pained eyes. "No hospital…"

The boy stared down at Kanda for a while, and then kneeled down in front of him again. "Alright… But let me help you." The boy said softly as he moved closer to Kanda, moving Kanda's arm over his shoulder and placing his hand on Kanda's back to help him stand. "My apartment is close by." The boy said as he made Kanda lean on him. Kanda was a lot heavier than he looked; he almost knocked the boy down. He made sure he had a tight grip on Kanda as he held the umbrella and groceries with one hand, and Kanda with the other.

The boy began to lead Kanda away from the alley. As they walked, Kanda simply stared down at wet ground, watching as droplets of blood fell from his fingers. He could feel himself about ready to pass out, and if it wasn't for the boy holding him and leading him somewhere he would have. He felt the boy's grip tighten on him as they reached a set of stairs, that's when Kanda realized they had entered an apartment complex. They were standing under a roof, but the wind was pushing the rain towards them anyway.

"Please, bear with this a little more; my apartment is on the second floor." The boy said as he began to help Kanda walk up the stairs. They slowly made their way to the second floor, all the while being careful not to force Kanda into a position that would hurt him even more. Once they reached their destination, the bright red door that was across from the stairs, the boy set the bag of groceries down and helped Kanda lean against the wall. Kanda watched as the boy closed the umbrella and reached into his coat pocket and took out his keys.

Now that they were under a dim yellow light, Kanda was able to make out the boys features. The boy, strangely enough, had white hair that reached around his shoulders. His wide gray eyes were like a pool of liquid silver; shining under the dim light with both worry and nervousness. The boy was pale, but still had a hint of pink in his smooth porcelain skin. The only thing that seemed to disturb Kanda was the odd scar on the boy's left cheek. Other than the long black coat that the boy wore, he had on black jeans, boots and white gloves. Compared to him, Kanda was rather under dressed. Kanda only had on the coat that was splattered with blood, a thin tank top underneath, and jeans that were most likely ruined from the blood and rain; his black boots were covered with mud and blood.

The boy opened the door, picked up the bag and umbrella and walked inside. A couple seconds later, he walked out without his coat on and helped Kanda into the house. He kicked the door closed and helped a limping Kanda over to the couch. The boy laid Kanda down; not caring at the moment that the couch was now drenched in water from Kanda's wet clothes. He smiled down at the Asian as he began to remove Kanda's coat and ruined tank top; he instantly noticed the unique tattoo decorating the Asian's chest. He placed the ruined clothes on the floor and hurried over to the bathroom to get the first aid kit along with a couple towels to dry Kanda. When he got back to the Asian, Kanda's eyes were closed; his face was a mask of pain. The boy set the towels and first aid kit down, then hurried over to the kitchen to grab a bowl and filled it with water. He returned to the Asian's side and began to clean the blood off Kanda. He sat Kanda up a bit and dried the Asian's chest and abdomen before wrapping the bandages around the wound.

Kanda opened his eyes as the boy laid him back down. He felt his hair being moved and his head being wrapped in something warm. In his haze he saw the boy moving his hands down to his pants and began to remove them. He reached over and grabbed the boy's hand tightly, quickly stopping them from taking his wet pants off. "What… are you… doing?" Kanda asked weakly. He hated how pathetic he sounded.

"Oh. I need to get you out of these wet clothes, or else you'll catch a cold." The boy smiled innocently down at him that Kanda couldn't help but remove his tight grim and let the boy do what he wished. His boots were removed and his pants followed suit soon after. Kanda shivered as the cold breeze in the room brushed over his wet skin.

"I'm sorry, you must be cold right? I'll dry you up… but… I'm gonna have to remove your boxers as well…" The boy said with a blush he tried to hide with his bangs, even though the Asian clearly wasn't paying attention to him.

"That's…fine…." Kanda mumbled softly, not caring if the boy heard him or not. Soon he felt the waistband of his boxers being moved downward. He glanced at the boy's face to see it turn a bright red; even in the haze he had, Kanda could tell how much the boy's cheeks were burning, he could feel the boy's hands shaking as he slid his boxers down his legs. A small smirk made its way to Kanda's lips as he closed his eyes again.

The boy grabbed the last dry towel that was lying on the floor and begun to dry Kanda's lower half. His intense blush wasn't leaving and became worse as he moved lower. He lifted one of Kanda's legs so he could dry the underside of it, and then repeated his actions with the other. As he moved away from Kanda to pick up the bloodied towels and bowel of water, a hand gripping his shirt stopped him.

"…name…."

"Huh?" The boy looked back at Kanda, who had closed his eyes again.

"What's… your name…?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Allen."

"Kanda…"

"Excuse me…?"

"My name… It's Kanda…"

The boy smiled warmly down at Kanda. "It's nice to meet you, Kanda." Kanda only grunted a response, so Allen made his way to the kitchen. He set the bowl down on the counter, then dropped the soiled towels in the trash bin. He then made his way to his room to look for some clothes the Asian could fit in. After a while of searching through his closet, he found some of his Master's old clothes: large black pajama pants and a long sleeved white shirt. He picked the items up and walked back to Kanda, who appeared sound asleep. Trying not to wake the other, Allen moved slowly as he dressed the Asian; pants first. He removed the towel he had placed around Kanda's hair to slip the shirt on, and then moved Kanda's arms to their proper sleeves.

Kanda, even in his sleep, could feel someone dressing him. He would have jumped and attacked the person on any normal circumstance, but he was too tired and weak to care. Something told him that this Allen kid wouldn't hurt him. For now he'll allow the boy to help him. Maybe he'll get something out of this act of kindness.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, million apologiez out there. I'll try to update as soon as I can. But for now, tell me how the first chapter is? :3 I think it came out pretty well. I like it anyway. XD<strong>

**I'll try to update soon! Promise!**

**~SaYa**

**- K A N D A**


	2. Chapter 2

**A million and one apologizes for the slow update! Been busy with work and school and stress and blaaaah. Anyway, here's the second chapter, but before you continue reading let me answer a question:**

**No, I did not take this from No.6. I haven't even watched the anime, much less know what it's about or know the characters, and I honestly don't care to. This idea came to me in a **_**dream**_**. I had no idea that it was similar to that of the plot or whatever of No.6**

**Now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter~ **

* * *

><p>It had been nearly a week since Allen's first encounter with Kanda. The man's wound hadn't gotten any better and Allen only kept insisting he take Kanda to the hospital. With ever mention of the word, Kanda would snap, but his answer would always stay the same. He just simply refused to go to that filthy establishment they called a hospital. Allen had all but given up on convincing the man to go by the third day. He had skipped school and had stopped working just to take care of Kanda's needs. Thankfully his Master was too preoccupied in other… <em>important <em>matters that he didn't seem to care that Allen was skipping work.

Allen wouldn't have that luxury anymore though. If he skipped anymore days of school he'll have to repeat the year, then he'd have his Master beat him half to death; he didn't want that. At the moment, Allen was getting ready for school. He had taken a quick shower so his white hair was dripping wet; little droplets of water rolled down his back, making him shudder. Allen quickly slid up on black jeans and white dress shirt; his fingers flying up the buttons quickly as he grabbed his uniform jacket and walked out of the bathroom.

As soon as Allen walked out, he was welcomed by the sight of a half naked Kanda spread out on his queen size bed. Kanda's chest was still bandaged; specks of red decorated some parts of the white bandages. Kanda's long black hair was spread around his head; it was a mess of hair that tangled itself around Kanda's shoulders and back. Allen noticed that each time he watched Kanda sleep, the man's strong features softens as if he only allowed himself to relax when he was deep in sleep.

Allen sighed a bit and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the light blue blanket he used to cover Kanda and pulled it up to Kanda's shoulders. The man grunted a bit but didn't wake up. At this, Allen smiled a bit and whispered, "Sleep well, Kanda."

Allen quickly made his way out of the room, grabbing his coat and left the apartment. It didn't take long until he reached the subway and meet up with Lavi, his best friend. The redhead smiled brightly as he saw the British boy running to him, his mood instantly brightening.

"Hey, Allen!" Lavi called to him, walking a couple steps to meet said boy. Allen smiled warmly at Lavi and hugged the older boy.

"Have you been waiting long, Lavi?" asked Allen when they broke the embrace.

"I've been waiting for a week!" Lavi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as a small pout crossed his lips. "You know I almost got to school late like four times."

Allen frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry, Lavi. Things kinda came up and I've been busy." Lavi laughed softly and placed an arm around Allen's shoulders, bringing the boy closer to him as they walked into the train. Lavi let Allen have the seat as he stood in front of him, almost towering over the boy.

"You gonna tell me what it is?" Lavi asked as he grabbed hold of the pole next to him to hold on as the train began to move. Allen quickly noticed how packed the cart had become. He was pressed against the arm of the chair he was sitting in and another man who was trying not to spill his coffee and read the paper at the same time.

"Well… the thing is… I found someone wounded in an all—" Lavi held a finger up, pressing it to Allen's lips, stopping Allen from talking.

"Tell me when we get off. Wouldn't want anyone over hearing." Lavi said as a small grin spread across his lips as he glanced over at the person sitting next to Allen, who was looking at them through the corner of his eyes. Allen gave a small nod in responds.

The rest of the ride went out in silence, well, silence for the two friends at least. The cart was packed with people chatting on their cell phones, talking to people around them, and begging others for money. A good half an hour later, Lavi and Allen got off at their destination, only to have a flood of people block their exit trying to come in. Lavi quickly grabbed a hold of Allen's arm and pushed passed a couple people, gaining angry responds from them, but he only smiled foolishly as he got Allen out of the way. When they were safe and out of the way, Lavi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell me again why we take the subway?" Lavi asked as they began walking out of the station and heading towards their academy. Allen could only laugh softly at Lavi's question—the same question he usually always asks each time they left the station.

"Because taking a taxi would take too long and walking would take even longer." Allen answered, and having Lavi not respond, a soft silence fell between them. Allen glanced every-now-and-then towards Lavi, taking in the man's appearance. Lavi was much taller than he was, but then again, everyone seemed to be. He was practically one of the shortest people in his class. Lavi's red hair was always pulled up by a headband that was given to him by his grandfather, and an eye patch decorated his face. Most people thought that it made Lavi look unattractive, but Allen thought differently. He thought that the black eye patch just made Lavi look fierce, sexy even, but he would never voice it in fear of what Lavi would say.

"So, you should tell me what has got you all wrapped up and busy that you've been skipping school?" Lavi said as he glanced down at Allen, smiling at the boy softly.

"Oh right." Allen smiled back at Lavi but his nerves started getting the better of him; he just didn't know how Lavi would react. "I was walking home after going to the market and it started raining…" Allen begun, recalling just how hard it had rained that day, and almost laughed seeing it very comical at how he hadn't started with _'It was a dark and stormy night…' _

"I found someone in an alleyway. He was hurt, I'm not really sure how but he had a gash across his stomach." As Allen spoke, Lavi's eye never left the boy, curiosity washing over him. "I offered to take him to the hospital, but he refused so I took him to my place…" Allen's words were cut short at the look Lavi gave him.

"You _what_?" Lavi stopped walking and turned to face Allen.

"W-Well I wasn't just going to leave him there, Lavi. He could have died." Allen protested a bit, seeing nothing wrong with his actions.

Lavi sighed in irritation. How can one boy be this naïve?

"I've been taking care of him since then… his name is Kanda." Allen looked up at Lavi with those puppy dog eyes that begged Lavi to understand. "He's a bit of a jerk, but he's rather nice when you start to get to know him…" Allen's words were, once again, cut short with Lavi's glare.

"I'm going to meet this so called 'Kanda' today right?" Lavi asked, a warning was clear in the tone of his voice. Allen nodded quickly.

"Yeah, of course." Lavi huffed as a responds and they began walking again towards the crowded academy.

The day went by rather uneventful. Allen got an earful from their teachers, demanding why he had skip a whole week, but Allen just smiled politely and agreed to take the punishment they were giving, having no need to argue with them. He had gotten a ton of homework, but it was fairly easy to do during lunch, and as usual, he always had a ton of food with him as he worked on his homework.

Lenalee had also been curious about the Asian he had picked up, and apparently Lavi had told many, many people. Allen was upset about it, but there was nothing he could do about it now, so he just answered questions Lenalee, Lavi, and Johnny had about Kanda the best he could since he really didn't know the man that well. All he knew is what Kanda had told him: he had gotten jumped and the bastard that was fighting him had a knife and that he was lucky to have gotten away and even luckier that Allen had found him.

After school Allen had lead Lavi back to his apartment, and after a few bad comments from Lavi on how much he disagreed that Allen was taking care of this man, Allen finally allowed his friend into his house.

"Kanda, I'm back." Allen called, wondering how the Asian was. He quickly removed his coat and bag and walked towards the room, but stopped when he spotted Kanda in the kitchen. The man was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and black pants; the shirt was a bit big on Kanda. The man was also wearing his hair up in a pony tail with Allen's red ribbon he used for a tie sometimes and was drinking some water.

"Welcome back, Moyashi." Kanda set the glass down and raised a brow at the sight of the redhead behind Allen.

Allen puffed his cheeks in a pout. "I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Moyashi?" Lavi asked, interested to what the forging word meant.

"It means bean sprout…" Allen answered and glanced at Lavi from the corner of his eye. "When he woke up after I bandaged him up he said I reminded him of a bean sprout."

Lavi stared at Allen for a while, and then burst out in a fit of laughter. He had tears forming in his eyes as he held his stomach, bending over slightly as his ribs began to hurt. Allen narrowed his eyes at his laughing friend.

"Stop laughing!" Allen huffed and tried his best to ignore Lavi. He walked over to Kanda with a smile, seeing as how Kanda was gripping the glass tightly in his hand and a mask of annoyance covered his face. "Sorry… Lavi's a bit annoying sometimes."

"Tch." Kanda set the glass down and leaned back against the counter, the mask of annoyance soon left and was replaced with that of pain. Allen was quickly at his side, touching Kanda's arm.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't be moving too much, Kanda." Kanda narrowed his eyes at the boy and moved his arm away from Allen's touch.

"I'm fine…" He said and moved away from Allen as he made his way to the couch, moving pass Lavi who had finally regain himself. Lavi kept his eyes on Kanda, studying the man as he sat down, slowly, so he didn't hurt himself. Kanda narrowed his eyes at Lavi, almost as if the man had done something unspeakably horrible to him that the mere sight of Lavi disgusted him. The way Lavi was squirming under his glare reminded Kanda of a scared rabbit.

"Usagi…" Kanda mumbled, narrowing his eyes more at Lavi. Lavi blinked a bit in confusion and stared down at Kanda. The redhead opened his mouth to talk but Allen made his appearance from the kitchen finally.

"Lavi, are you going to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, um, no. Gigi's waiting for me at home, and Tyki's probably wondering where I am, so I should get going." Lavi said, walking over to Allen and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Allen's cheeks redden a bit from the kiss; he nodded his head once, making his hair bounce a bit from the movement. "Alright, tell Bookman I say 'hi'!"

Lavi nodded, waved goodbye at Allen and Kanda and left the apartment. In reality he didn't want to stay there any longer. Something about that Asian man named Kanda gave him the chills. There was something about Kanda that didn't seem right. Maybe it was just him being paranoid; he'll just talk to Tyki about it later.

Kanda stared at the door for a good five minutes after Lavi had left. He wanted to make sure that the damn usagi wasn't coming back. When ten minutes pass, he relaxed his tensed shoulders and glanced at the kitchen, where Allen was cooking him another feast. Of course, he wouldn't eat most of the food Allen served. In all honesty he didn't like the type of food Allen made, he missed his usual food; his soba. But he wasn't going to just tell Allen off either. The boy was letting him stay in his house, use his bed, and is treating his wounds. Kanda wasn't _that _cold hearted.

"Kanda, food's ready." Allen called from the kitchen. Kanda walked over and picked up his plate, watching as the boy balanced around five plates on both arms, and walked to the table. Allen easily spread his plates out in front of his seat and moved to the coffee table in front of the TV to grab the remote. He walked back and turned the machine on, putting on the news. For about ten minutes nothing intrested neither one of them and they ate in silence. Kanda was about to get up to put his dish in the sink when something caught his attention.

"_In today's top news, a serial killer has struck again. So far there has been at least five victims, but the police say there might be more that haven't been found. The last one to be found was __Daisya Barry, a nineteen year old boy who attended The Black Order Academy..." _

"Isn't that the same school you go to?" Kanda asked, leaning back against his chair to look at Allen's pale face.

"Yeah..." Allen nodded his head slowly as he continued to stare at the TV as the news reporter spoke about how the serial killer killed his victims.

"_... Each victim was found with their hearts missing, but the police say that the organ was removed after death. They have all died by strangulation..."_

"Who could do something like that to people?" Allen asked, reaching for the remote and turning off the TV, not wanting to listen to anymore of the story. Kanda shrugged his shoulders but didn't answer the boy as he quickly lost interest in the story. The Brit stood, picking up all the dishes on the table and disappearing back into the kitchen.

Without a word Kanda stood and moved to the room, closing the door gently behind him. He walked towards the dresser mirror and examined his face. He looked much better; color had been restored to his pale skin so he didn't look sickly pale anymore. His dark black hair still made him seem paler than he really was; his dark eyes still seemed to be a black hole sucking all life and emotion into them.

Kanda reached up and pulled the red ribbon lose, his hair falling like a waterfall around his shoulders. He set the ribbon down and stared down at his hands; his lips turning into a wide smirk. "They found him too late..."

* * *

><p><strong>So guys... guess who's an idiot? <strong>

**I aaaammmmm. I deleted Microsoft Word from my computer by mistake... Yeah. I'm an idiot |:**

**This would have been uploaded sooner if that wouldn't have happened... So Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years everyone (better late than never huh? XD) Sorry for any grammatical errors and whatnot. Feel free to point them out.**

**~SaYa**

**K A N D A**


	3. Chapter 3

Allen pulled his hood over his head as he felt the first couple rain drops hit his face. The hood wouldn't do much to shield him from the rain but it would prevent him from getting wet—at least a little. He quickly joined the crowed of Black Order Academy students that were running towards the entrance of the school. It was a Saturday morning and the school was having a memorial service for Dasiya in the auditorium. Everyone was wearing black, and countless students were in tears from the tragic event. It wasn't just the students though; it was the faculty staff, janitors and security guards as well. It would seem to Allen, who hardly knew Dasiya, that many people liked him.

Allen was seated next to a couple of girls who were sobbing hysterically. He didn't even know that Daisya was that popular around school; though he should have guessed seeing as how Daisya was the captain of the soccer team and had lead them to the nationals this year. He had only seen Daisya a couple times around school, mostly when the school had a pep rally about something that he had to go to.

With an agitated sigh, Allen stared ahead, waiting for the serves to start. Upon the stage was a podium with the Black Order Academy logo on the front: the Rose Cross. There was no one on stage at the moment, so the large black curtains were down. Allen looked around the crowed, hoping to see a friendly face; hoping to see Lavi. When he couldn't find him, he pulled out his phone, checking to see if he had a message from his red haired friend.

He did.

_Hey, I can't make it to the service. Gigi's got me doing stuff for him again. I'll see you Monday okay? _

Allen sighed and typed a quick reply before stuffing his phone back in his pocket. He pulled his hood over his head further, making sure to hide his white hair. Without Lavi there, he just didn't want to interact with anyone.

It was about ten minutes after he had arrived when the service started. The heavy black curtains rose, reviling what seemed to be a million pictures of Daisya; mostly all of them in his soccer uniform. There was one large one in the middle—his school picture—in a black frame. Around the frame were white flowers and candles. Smaller pictures decorated the back wall of the stage; trophies he had won the school were on the floor, along with some medals. Next to Daisya's school picture was another large black frame with his soccer uniform, a ball was placed in front of it along with a small teddy bear.

The crowd of students went silent—so silent in fact that the hooking of the cars outside could be heard. Everyone stared at the framed photo of their soccer captain and dear friend. Daisya Berry. His wide grin seemed to illuminate the stage, his painted face tan from always being out in the sun.

The first to come up was the student council president, a boy Allen had never met. He had dark brown hair that fell in curls around his face and bright green eyes, though they were hazed over with tears and grief. He walked up to the podium and cleared his throat, tapping the microphone to make sure it was on. After a couple of minutes of checking the sound system, it had finally started.

"This has been a hard couple days for everyone…" He began, holding back a humorless laugh. "I can't even concentrate… much less think up some kind of cheesy speech to tell you all." He sighed as he closed his eyes, gripping the podium tightly for support. When he opened his eyes again, he stared at his fellow student body, his nails digging into the wood. "We lost someone very special. Daisya wasn't just the captain of our soccer team, or a senior who would graduate this year. He was a dear friend to all of us who knew him, and those who didn't still respected him. Daisya—sure he had his moments, but he was an overall great guy. He knew how to make anyone laugh, especially when they're having a bad day. He might have been a jerk at times, but that's just who he is. He was… He was my best friend. And he'll always be in my heart; I'll never forget him..." He took another deep breath before, "Excuse me." Then he walked off the stage.

The silence that followed that speech was unbearable. It was like death itself had made its presence known in that large auditorium. It couldn't have been a couple heart beats later that people started clapping softly; some continued to cry, agreeing with their student council president. Allen closed his eyes and sighed softly. Since he actually hadn't known Daisya he didn't feel grief, but he still felt sad. Depressed even. With so much negative emotions around him, he couldn't feel anything less than depressed. He knew it was hard to lose someone you love; knew the pain of it and the grief and utter agony these people might be feeling. He just didn't feel any of it, not towards Daisya.

Sadness for something like this, yes.

Agony and grief were reserved for people who mattered to him, not someone he saw every now and then around school.

Allen zoned out for most of the service. He watched it, just didn't listen to it. People would come up to the stage and say good things about Daisya; how they would miss him and how he was such a great person. Student after student—group after group—went up to give their speech and leave Daisya something next to his picture. It had almost been an hour when all of them had stopped coming up.

That's when Komui came onto the stage; the Black Order Academy headmaster. He stood in silence for a couple of minutes, looking crushed, almost as if the weight of the world had fallen on his shoulders and he couldn't quite understand how to cope with it. He cleared his throat and leaned forward towards the microphone.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here today," Komui began. "I know how hard this has been for many of us. We lost someone who was like family to us. Someone we'll never forget. Daisya was a good student, a great athlete, and an even greater man. He had a heart of gold." Komui looked to the side where his staff stood and nodded his head a bit. "This tragedy isn't the only one that's struck though. I've been informed that Daisya's younger brother has been reported missing. He was last seen with Daisya and the police think that whoever killed Daisya might've taken his younger—adopted—brother." The projection screen lowered behind Komui and it glowed blue for a moment, before a picture popped up. "His name is Kanda Yuu, and if you have any information on him, please call…"

Allen didn't hear the rest of the speech. He was too busy staring at the photograph of a young Asian man with long dark hair—and black eyes that seemed to hate the world; smooth, pale skin and a stern frown that seemed to be permanent on his face.

Kanda.

The same Kanda that was asleep in his apartment.

The same Kanda that he had found wounded days ago.

The same Kanda that had refused to go to a hospital, took a strangers hospitality, and just saw the news of his adopted brother's death on the television just last night.

_Oh god,_ Allen stood, unable to clear his head as he absorbed the information he had just heard. _I have to get home. _

Komui was still talking when Allen exited the building. He was quickly running down the steps and towards the entrance of the school. The rain continued to pour down; the winds pushing back his hood, but Allen didn't care. He had to get home.

He ran across the street, dodging a taxi that only honked angrily at him. He ran all the way to the subway station, and it wasn't until he was inside the train and sat down that he began to relax, and clear his thoughts. A million questions ran through his mind as he stared at the dirty floor.

_Why didn't Kanda say anything about Daisya?_

_Why didn't he tell me that he knew him? _

_That it was his brother?_

_Why didn't he let me take him to the hospital? _

_Why not call his parents?_

_Why stay with me?_

These questions, and a million more, ran through his head at a speed he hadn't thought possible. Allen closed his eyes as he thought back to the day he found Kanda. Seeing him bleeding on the dirty alley floor, clinging to life—frozen by the icy rain—and his eyes. He remembered those black eyes most of all. They stared at him with such intensity, such hatred, such _fear_, that he it was what made Allen help Kanda.

The fear he saw in Kanda's eyes. The fear of dying. Allen just couldn't leave Kanda there. He knew he should've called the police, or anyone for that matter, but Kanda's cries—no matter how harsh or cruel—made him want to help him all the more. He didn't make it a custom to treat strangers, though he was kind to everyone, but there was something about Kanda.

No matter how arrogant, irritating, cold and harsh Kanda was, Allen knew there was something sweet to him. He'd seen the way Kanda would look like when he thought Allen wasn't looking. The way Kanda's eyes soften when he gazed upon a lotus Allen had in his room—it had been a gift from his Master on those rare occasion when he felt _generous_. He saw the way Kanda walked, like he was always ready for some kind of attack. Allen could tell Kanda had trust issues, and he could tell by simply looking at him that he hated _everyone_.

And sometimes Allen wondered if Kanda actually hated _him. _But he pushed that all aside, because for some reason—for some bizarre reason—Allen _liked_ him. Even if every fiber of his being told him that Kanda _could _be dangerous, and that he _could _be some random serial killer, he still pushed it aside, because Kanda has been nothing but kind—figuratively speaking—to him.

That's when a thought struck him.

_Was Kanda wounded trying to fight off Daisya's killer?_

A cold chill washed over him as the train stopped. Allen stood and walked out. His body was on autopilot. He didn't realize he had been running towards his apartment building, much less that it had stopped raining and that a cold breeze had come in. When he reached the stairs, he took two at a time until he was at the top. He hurried to his door and quickly unlocked it, stepping inside.

Kanda was sitting on the couch, wearing a clean long sleeved black shirt and pants. His hair was let loose around his shoulders and he was holding the remote control in one hand and the other rested boredly on the arm rest. Hearing Allen come in, Kanda turned his head, narrowing his eyes at the younger boy.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Moyashi. You're paler than usual."

Kanda's voice snapped Allen out of the train of thought he was in. Allen closed the door behind him, locking it and removed his coat, hanging it up and running a hand through his wet hair. "Something like it, I guess." Allen walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kanda, turning his body to look at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Do you want me to check your wou—"

"No."

"Kanda…"

"What?" Kanda's black eyes met Allen's gray ones. He was clearly annoyed.

"You're Daisya's younger brother, right?"

The question caught Kanda off guard, but he quickly composed himself and straightened his back. He stared at Allen for a while, trying to figure out what he should tell the young Brit, and what he shouldn't. He hadn't realized he had been silent for more than a couple minutes until Allen repeated the question.

"Is Daisya you're brother?"

Kanda closed his eyes a bit, recalling the news about Daisya's death. "Adopted. Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything yesterday?" Allen asked, moving closer to Kanda. Kanda looked at him, and what he saw actually shocked him. Allen was _worried. _It was clearly written in his face and eyes, and it was even laced in his words.

"I'm…" Kanda began, then stopped. He didn't say anything, only stood from the couch and began walking to the bedroom.

"Kanda!" Allen cried, standing up, but made no attempt to follow him. "Was the person who killed Daisya, the same who wounded you?"

Kanda stopped at the door, head down, gazing at the floor. His eyes were clouded and his hands twitched, wanting to hold onto something but not having anything to hold onto. Kanda didn't answer—he didn't want to answer. He tore his gaze away from the floor and opened the door.

"Kanda! Answer me!" Allen shouted, taking a step closer to Kanda.

The Asian turned around, giving Allen a small glare through his clouded black eyes. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… So it's four in the morning—well almost four in the morning—and I'm writing this. So, forgive me for any errors or whatever. <strong>

**I was finally in a writing mood and decided to finish this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, and I'm sorry if I made Kanda a bit OOC or anything. I'm running on like three or so hours of sleep. It's great. **

**I'll try to update quicker, though I don't know when I'll get my next little energy boost to do so. Promise I won't take more than a month. ** **Maybe. **

**Anyway, hope you guys liked it. You are welcome to point out any mistakes or whatever else you care to point out. Reviews are welcome and any questions if you have them.**

**~ SaYa**

**~ A**

**Oh and... Do things seemed a bit rushed to you guys? Maybe it's just me?**


End file.
